


Nieśmiertelni

by Angel_Night



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), teen - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Night/pseuds/Angel_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co jeśli Stiles nie jest tak całkiem sobą ? A przynajmniej nie tylko...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kiedy Stiles się budzi.

**Author's Note:**

> Witam :)  
> Jestem tu nowa, i szczerze mówiąc jeszcze nie zorientowałam się dokładnie jak działa ta strona więc z góry przepraszam jeśli czegoś w tych wszystkich wymienianych wskazówkach, czy co tam jeszcze jest, nie dodałam. Nie orientuję się też jeszcze w tych wszystkich skrótach :) Tak samo nowa jestem w czytaniu fan fiction, ale muszę powiedzieć że to uwielbiam :D Poniższa historia kotłowała się w mojej głowie od kilku miesięcy, ale nie mogłam nigdzie usadzić bohaterów bo nie mogłam wymyślić miejsca. A potem obejrzałam Teen Wolf, i znalazłam Beacon Hills. I choć nie wszystko jest zgodne z serialem, bo niektóre rzeczy musiałam pozmieniać na potrzeby opowiadania, to mam nadzieje że jednak komuś przypadnie do gustu.  
> Zapraszam do czytania :)

Alex  
Musiałam uciekać.  
Wiedziałam że już nigdy nie będę bezpieczna. Nie z maszyną która nas wykrywa. A jeśli Oni będą wiedzieć gdzie jesteśmy, to już nigdy żadne z nas nie będzie bezpieczne. Nadszedł więc czas żebyśmy przestali się bać i uciekać. Czas kiedy wyruszamy na wojnę. Prawdziwą wojnę w której musimy wygrać. A żeby wygrać musi z nami walczyć Adam.Więc koniec z jego szczęśliwym życiem, jest nam potrzebny a my jemu. Bo cokolwiek Adam teraz robi ze swoją rodziną, jest w niebezpieczeństwie. To czas kiedy nasze role się odwracają, i tym razem to ja ratuje mojego brata. 

Stiles/Adam  
Od dłuższego czasu było spokojnie. Dosłownie, nic się nie działo, Wszyscy wpadliśmy w nudną rutynę. Naprawdę nudną, tak bardzo nudną że prawie tęskniłem za niebezpieczeństwami. Prawie. Ostatnia klasa liceum też była jednak pewnego rodzaju niebezpieczeństwem. Bo jeśli nie zdanie chemii jest misją z niezapewnionym powrotem żywym, to nie wiem co teraz naprawdę oznacza niebezpieczeństwo. No dobra znam większe, w postaci mojego najlepszego przyjaciela Scotta który zmienia się w kudłatego wilczka. Ale to już inny rodzaj niebezpieczeństwa, takiego do którego w ostatnich latach zdążyłem się przyzwyczaić. Natomiast do podłości nowej nauczycielki chemii nigdy nie zdołam. Już Harrison był lepszy ! ! A to już coś skoro dupka nienawidziłem, i jedyną rzecz jaką zrobiłem po dowiedzeniu się o jego śmierci było przybicie piąteczki ze Scottem. Oczywiście mój ojczulek nie uważał tego za tak zabawne jak było naprawdę, więc zarobiłem tylko szlaban na tydzień za brak szacunku. Mimo wszystko uznaliśmy ze Scottem że było warto. Ale wracając do naszej nowej znakomitości w szkole w postaci nauczycielki chemii która uczyła w MIT (kto przenosi się z takiej uczelni na zadupie w Beacon Hills, gdzie pensja nie jest nawet w połowie tak wysoka jak na MIT ?! ), oczywiście kiedy pierwszy raz weszła do klasy nikt by się nie spodziewał że zrobi nam piekło na ziemi. Bo Panna Craig, ma jakieś 150 cm wzrostu i naprawdę ładne ( gdybym jej nie znał powiedział bym ,,łagodne" ) niebieskie oczy. Więc wszyscy w klasie mieli nadzieje na naprawdę miłą odmianę od Harrisona. Jakie było nasze zdziwienie kiedy za brak profesjonalnego przywitania ( to liceum, nikt tutaj nie wita nauczycieli inaczej niż skinieniem głowy ) musieliśmy napisać kartkówkę z tematów których nie było ! Jak pewnie nie trudno się domyśleć prawie nikt z klasy ( oprócz Lydi, i mnie ) nie dostał oceny pozytywnej. I co lekcje było tylko gorzej, to ktoś był wyrzucany z lekcji albo ( niech Bóg ma ich wtedy w opiece ) biedacy szli do odpowiedzi. Tak więc Panna Craig ( Nic dziwnego że wciąż ,,panna" ) została nową znienawidzoną nauczycielką chemii. I choć jednocześnie cieszyłem się że jak na razie w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy w moim życiu istnieje tylko takie niebezpieczeństwo, to jednocześnie mam nadzieje na coś co wydobędzie z mojego ciała trochę więcej adrenaliny. Reszta naszej grupy oczywiście nie podzielała mojego zdania. Kilka razy za takie uwagi dostałem po łbie od Dereka wraz z karcącym spojrzeniem Lydi w zestawie. Uch, nikt z moich przyjaciół nie ma poczucia humoru. Biedny ja. Tak więc wieczoru kiedy wszystko się zmieniło, wracałem ze Scottem z naszej podwójnej randki ( okazuje się że Kira i Maila jakimś cudem się nieźle dogadują ) i słuchałem o tym jak to Kira jest cudowna, fantastyczna i tak dalej kiedy nagle poczułem ból w prawym ramieniu. Ból tak okropny że w ciągu sekundy wylądowałem pod nogami Scotta, który oczywiście zamiast mi pomóc śmiał się nazywając mnie ,, ciamajdą ". A kiedy chciałem już go uświadomić że nie potknąłem się tylko ramie mnie zabolało, zobaczyłem dziewczynę która szła z naprzeciwka z małym chłopcem. Wydawała mi się tak bardzo znajoma, że nie mogłem oderwać od niej wzroku. Co zauważył Scott bo zaczął mnie pykać w ramię mówiąc ,, Malia stary, masz Malie ! ". Więc w końcu oderwałem od niej wzrok by naubliżać Scottowi że nie patrzę na nią w TAKIM znaczeniu, a kiedy skończyłem i spojrzałem w stronę z której szła już nikogo nie zobaczyłem. Z westchnieniem więc spławiłem Scotta i poszedłem do domu spać, wiedząc że ojca nie ma w domu i nie będzie jeszcze przez kilka godzin więc nie zauważy że nie odrobiłem zadań, tylko położyłem się do łóżka czytać po raz kolejny komiksy.  
Alex.  
Kiedy przecięłam tatuaż na ramieniu, Adam upadł tuż pod nogi chłopaka z którym szedł. Wiedziałam że nie mam co liczyć na natychmiastowy powrót pamięci, ale kiedy zobaczyłam jak na mnie patrzył przez chwilę chciałam do niego podbiec i przytulić jak zawszę. Ale wiedziałam że jeszcze nie teraz. Najpierw musiał sobie przypomnieć, a potem sam do mnie przyjdzie. Bo taka jest rola starszych braci, znajdują swoje młodsze rodzeństwo choćby na końcu świata.  
Stiles/ Adam  
W nocy dręczyły mnie koszmary, jedne z tych najbardziej rzeczywistych. Budziłem się paręnaście razy w nocy z przeświadczeniem, że to wspomnienia. Potem jednak rozum uświadamiał mi że to nie może być prawda. Bo jak mogłem pamiętać budowanie koloseum ? Rozum podpowiadał że to zwykłe koszmary, lecz serce mówiło że za kimś tęsknie. Za dziewczyną która pobiła mojego kata, i za chłopczykiem który uwielbiał moje magiczne sztuczki ( które serio były do bani ). Śniłem nie tylko o nich, śniłem o moich poprzednich rodzicach, którzy zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, śniłem o Starożytnym Rzymie gdzie walczyłem na Koloseum, gdzie wygrywałem i gdzie raz przegrałem. Śniłem o tym jak inny Gladiator przebija mi serce mieczem, czułem cały ten ból jakby naprawdę go przeżywał. I nie tylko ból czułem ale i radość i bezgraniczną miłość kiedy pierwszy raz trzymałem na rękach Alex, moją młodszą siostrzyczkę, i to niedowierzanie kiedy trzymałem na rękach Ericka kiedy wrócił pierwszy raz a ja biegłem przez całe miasto żeby zdążyć do jego chaty. Ale nie były to tylko dobre wspomnienia czy tam sny. Śniłem też o tym jak ktoś wdarł się do naszego domu mordując naszych rodziców, śnił mi się mój krzyk kiedy Cezar dusił Erica, płacz kiedy patrzyłem jak wieszają Alexandre. I moja obietnica zemsty kiedy spadałem w przepaść. A spadałem bardzo długo, nawet we śnie. Obudziłem się wraz z upadkiem. A wraz z przebudzeniem przyszła prawda. O tym kim jestem. I o tym że to nie były sny.  
Nazywam się Adam. I czas bym odnalazł moją młodszą siostrzyczkę.


	2. Pamięć

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hejka :D  
> Oto kolejny rozdział moich wypocin :)  
> Miłego czytania !

Wstałem następnego ranka ze świadomością tego kim jestem i że moje życie w Beacon Hills nigdy nie było prawdziwe. Czułem jakbym wszystkich oszukiwał od początku. Kiedy patrzyłem na Szeryfa czułem jakbym mu zabierał syna, a przecież jego prawdziwy syn, prawdziwa dusza Stilsa nie żyła już od dawna. Od tak dawna że nawet go nie poznał, nawet nie zobaczył jego prawdziwych oczu. Od początku byłem ja, od pierwszych chwil w szpitalu to byłem ja. Więc można powiedzieć że jestem jego synem, ale nie do końca. Mam ciało jego syna ale nie duszę. Dusza jego syna była połączeniem Szeryfa i Claudii, dusza prawdziwego Stilsa była piękna. Złota, z niebieskimi pobłyskami. Wciąż pamiętam jak obserwowałem jej odejście z brzucha Claudii na lotnisku, to była taka szkoda, Stiles miał być niezwykłym człowiekiem. Ale zamiast niego w ciele Claudii zadomowiłem się ja. Nawet tego nie zauważyła. Choć gdyby nie to, parę dni później przeżyła by załamanie. Jak każdy kiedy jego dziecko umiera. Bo to nie tak że to ja zabiłem Stilsa, my nie możemy przejąć ciała z żywą duszą. Możemy dostać tylko takie w których tej duszy już nie ma. Więc żyjemy w martwym ciele, ja, Alexandra, Erick i jeszcze inni tacy jak my. Jesteśmy rzadcy, nawet nie wiemy co decyduje o tym że nasz dusza nigdy nie umiera a jedynie się przenosi. I że pamięta. Bo to własnie czyni nas Nieśmiertelnymi. Pamięć. Pamiętamy wszystkie nasze życia, wszystkie nasze rodziny, wszystkich przyjaciół, ukochanych, zwierzęta i wszystkie nasze śmierci. Od początku, od pierwszego wcielenia. Czyli w moim przypadku w czasach starożytnego Rzymu. Kurczę byłem przy budowaniu cholernego koloseum ! Tak własnie tak stary jestem...  
***  
Kiedy wychodziłem z domu Szeryf jak zawsze powiedział że ma nocną zmianę bo bierze nadgodziny. Wiedziałem że to przez to że nie mamy pieniędzy. Prze to co działo się w zeszłym roku. Na szczęście mam kilka własnych kont które mogą w tym pomóc. Wiem że odchodząc zostawię tacie trochę pieniędzy. Tacie...Wciąż nie mogę przestać myśleć o nim jak o swoim ojcu, za długo nie pamiętałem kim jestem i teraz nie mogę wyzbyć się uczuć do tych ludzi. Z żadną poprzednią rodziną nie byłem tak blisko, nie miałem takiego porozumienia i zaufania. A teraz John Stilinski zdobył moje bezgraniczne zaufanie nawet nie wiedzą co na tym zyskuje. Tak samo Scott, Derek, Lydia i reszta paczki przyjaciół Stilsa Stilinskiego który odszedł dzisiejszej nocy. Nie całkiem, ale nie ma już tego beztroskiego mnie, który rzucał kawałami by rozluźnić atmosferę. To nie zmienia jednak tego że wiem, jak bardzo zaboli ich to jeśli po prostu zniknę. Wiem że będą mnie szukali aż nie znajdą, bo tacy właśnie są. To moja rodzina, jedna z dwóch ale nie mniej ważna. Wiec zniknięcie nie wchodzi w grę. Pozostaje więc tylko jeden sposób by mnie nie szukali.  
Muszę umrzeć.

***

Chciałem przeżyć jeszcze jeden dzień w Beacon Hills, ostatni dzień  
Postanowiłem więc że sprawie by był jednym z najlepszych nie tylko dla mnie ale i dla moich bliskich. No i w jednym przypadku dla całej szkoły. Tak, własnie postanowiłem że załatwię sprawę z Panną Craig. Wraz z pamięcią wróciły moje stare przekonania, że lepiej będzie jak niektórych na tym świecie zabraknie. A zabicie starej wkurzającej panny to będzie niczym uczczenie mojego powrotu. Oczywiście nie jestem mordercą, nie ja po prostu wraz z pamięcią odzyskałem pewne umiejętności, oraz wiedzę. Wiedzę o życiu innych ludzi. Zazwyczaj tych złych. A panna Creig należy do grupy najgorszych. Wierzcie mi, należy się jej. Najpierw jednak musiałem dojechać do szkoły nie wzbudzając podejrzeń Scotta. Czy naprawdę akurat teraz musiał mu się popsuć motor ? Znałem jednak prosty sposób ba Scotta. Wystarczyło wspomnieć o Kirze aby całą drogę słuchać o tym jak bardzo jest niesamowita. Tylko... Mój plan nie przewidywał że to Derek Hale będzie na mnie czekać przed domem a nie Scott.  
\- Scott, pożyczył mój samochód bo jego ojciec złamał rękę w pracy. Prosił żebym przyszedł i dał ci znać żebyś na niego nie czekał. - Cholera ! Derek jest bardziej spostrzegawczy od Scotta !  
\- Umm, spoko. Mam nadzieje że jego ojcu nic nie będzie ?  
-Nie, to gładkie złamanie. Nastawią rękę i wróci do domu. Stiles..  
\- No to dobra, to ja już lecę do szkoły bo wiesz mogę się spóźnić i w ogóle. A jak wiesz dopiero mi się skończył szlaban i nie chcę zarobić drugiego za zwykłe spóźnienie  
\- Twój ojciec nie da ci szlabanu za spóźnienie do szkoły. Ciągle się tam spóźniasz. - Czy on zawsze musi tak przytomnie myśleć ?!  
\- Ale nie chce się spóźnić bo Malia czeka na mnie, a chciał bym z nią porozmawiać i lekcje, i nauka i wiesz że nie możesz na mnie tak patrzeć ! Stary to mnie denerwuje !  
-Widocznie masz powód by się przy mnie denerwować. - Nie wiedziałem że to możliwe ale jego brwi podleciały do góry jeszcze wyżej a wzrok zrobił się jeszcze bardziej potępieńczy. Kurcze tylko Derek Hale powodował że mam ochotę się skulić i wyznać wszystkie moje grzechy. Cholerny Derek Hale ! !  
\- Nie mam powodu, a nawet jeśli to nie jest twoja sprawa i nie powinieneś się w to wtrącać !  
Jak można się domyślić odmaszerowałem od niego, czując na plecach to palące spojrzenie. I choć nie mogłem być tego pewien na 100% to na jakieś 80% jego brwi podjechały jeszcze wyżej.

Alex  
Czekałam na Adama, całą noc. A potem poranek. Byłam pewna że jak tylko sobie przypomni przyjdzie do mnie tak jak zawsze. Ale nie przyszedł, a ja niezależnie od wcielenia nie jestem osobą cierpliwą. Więc poszłam poczekać na niego pod jego szkołą. Szłam szybko, chciałam znaleźć Adama i odejść. Kiedy byłam już pod budynkiem akurat kończyła się lekcja. skryłam się więc za drzewem i czekałam. Nie minęły nawet dwie minuty kiedy zobaczyłam go na placu. Moja niepewność czy aby na pewno sobie przypomniał szybko zniknęła po zobaczeniu jego oczu. W jego oczach zawsze było coś co, dobremu widzowi, pokazywało jak wiele przeszedł. Również to że były w dwóch barwach wyróżniało go z tłumu. W tych czasach jest na to pewnie jakaś nazwa, ale w czasach kiedy Adam się urodził mówiono że dziecko nie mogło się zdecydować czy chce być dobre czy złe. Adam miał lewe oko mamy a prawe ojca **. I tylko w tym wcieleniu jego oczy miały jednakowy kolor, a to za sprawą zaklęcia które na niego założyłam. Razem z zaklęciem zapomnienia. Więc jeśli jedno nie działa to i drugie straciło swoją moc. Ale Adam najwidoczniej o tym zapomniał bo paradował z tym nie zwracając na nie uwagi. Z westchnięciem wyszłam z ukrycia i szłam prosto do niego kiedy ją zobaczyłam. Stała nieopodal obserwując wszystko niczym jastrząb. Nie patrzyła na nikogo konkretnie, co oznaczało że jeszcze nikogo nie namierzyła. Więc Adam był bezpieczny, nie mogłam jednak do niego podejść. Nie jeśli nie chciałam tego wszystkiego zniszczyć. A jeśli teraz do niego podejdę, zrobię to. Zwłaszcza że już mnie zobaczyła. Skręciłam więc zanim Adam mnie zobaczył i stanęłam przed pierwszym lepszym chłopakiem.  
-Hej, nie wiesz może jak dojść do sekretariatu ? - dodałam do tego mój najbardziej niewinny i przestraszony wzrok i chłopak złapał przynętę.  
-Cześć, właściwie to prosta droga. Ale jeśli chcesz mogę Cię tam zaprowadził. - Chłopak miał dołeczki. Uwielbiam dołeczki. Szkoda że w ciągu kolejnych minut zginie z rąk Poszukiwaczki. Przykre. Jednak pomimo tego pozwoliłam się mu odprowadzić do szkoły i dalej do sekretariatu przypieczętowując jego los.**

**Stiles/Adam  
Kiedy dotarłem do szkoły, pierwsze co zobaczyłem była Malia przysysająca mi się do ust jakbym miał jej dostarczyć zapasów powietrza na najbliższe lata. Serio ? Skłamał bym gdybym powiedział że to jej będzie mi najbardziej brakować. Bo prawda jest taka że nawet przed powrotem pamięci zaczeła mnie drażnić. Jednak teraz to już nie miał znaczenia, musiałem poczekać ze wszystkim aż Scott nie wróci ze szpitala. To z nim najbardziej chciałem się pożegnać. No oczywiście z Lydią, Derekiem, Issakiem i Malią również ale nie w takim stopniu jak ze Scottem. Bo bądź co bądź ale był on moim najlepszym przyjacielem od wieków. I kiedy mówię że od wieków, to dosłownie to mam na myśli. To tak jak z Szeryfem, mieliśmy więź. Scott był dla mnie jak brat i gdybym mógł decydować o tym kto zostanie następną Nieśmiertelną duszą wybrał bym jego, bo wiem że nigdy nie zmienił by się w tego złego. Nie tak ja Gabriel... Nie zmienił by tego kim jest, dla władzy. Bo już ją ma przez bycie Prawdziwym alfą, i nawet nie wie o połowie mocy jaką przyjdzie mu z tego mieć.  
***  
Kiedy spławiłem Malie i zacząłem szukać Lydii by spróbować pożegnać się z nią tak by nie zauważyła że to pożegnanie ( serio ta dziewczyna była piekielnie inteligentna ) zobaczyłem Alex. Stanąłem w szoku, nie spodziewałem się jej ujrzeć w szkole. Byłem pewien że zaczeka aż do niej nie przyjdę tak jak zawsze. A tymczasem szła z Isaakiem w strone budynku. I nie zaniepokoiło by mnie to tak bardzo, gdyby nie robiła tego pod czujnym okiem Panny Craig. Która chwile później ruszyła w ich stronę, poprawiając coś w rękawie. Coś co przy bliższym przyjrzeniu się, połyskiwało srebrem. Serio ? Ta malutka kobieta miła być Poszukiwaczem ? Jejciu kogo oni teraz przyjmują... Alex najwidoczniej wiedziała o Pannie Creig i zamiast wydać jej mnie postanowiła wydać wyrok śmierci na pierwszego lepszego chłopaka na terenie szkoły. Niestety musiał to być Isaak. Cholera by wzięła moje głupie przywiązanie do tych ludzi które nie pozwalało poświęcić Isaaka Bo to nie tak że by mnie to zabiło...  
Alex  
Chłopak który jak się okazało miał na imię Isaak, był naprawdę fajnym gościem. Przez chwilę aż miałam ochotę mu powiedzieć że zaraz umrze, ale to było by jeszcze gorsze. Tak myślę. Jednak z drugiej strony miał szanse na przeżycie, bycie wilkołakiem dodawało mu trochę szans na przeżycie. Trochę. Szkoda bo miał naprawdę słodkie dołeczki. Nie zdziwiłam się nawet, kiedy w drodze do sekretariatu jakaś siłą zepchnęła nas na schody prowadzące do piwnicy. Isaak oczywiście jak przystało na dobrego człowieka, i można by wręcz rzec dżentelmena, zasłonił mnie własnym ciałem przed napastnikiem. A Poszukiwaczka zaskakująco szybko znalazła się przed nami na schodach dzierżąc miecz w dłoni. Mimo powagi sytuacji i świadomości że za niedługo mój niedawno poznany towarzysz umrze nie mogłam nie dostrzec komizmu tej sytuacji. A mianowicie kobiety o wzroście ledwo 150 cm w różowym, słodkim wręcz kompleciku, oraz z parą naprawdę ładnych wręcz łagodnie wyglądających oczu, która własnie próbowała nas zabić starożytnym mieczem mniej więcej jej wielkości. Komiczne. Oczywiście gdyby nie groźba śmierci.  
\- Adamie, nie myślałeś chyba że Cię nie znajdę ? - Jejciu jej słodki głosik idealnie pasował do jej stroju.  
-Adamie ? Musiała mnie pani z kimś pomylić Panno Cregi. Jestem Isaak, chodzę na pani zajęcia od pół roku !  
\- Myślisz że dam się na to nabrać ?! Uważasz że jestem głupia ?! Jeśli nie jesteś Adamem co Ona tu robi ?! - Krzyk Poszukiwaczki odbił się echem po piwnicy a jej oskarżający drżący palec skierowany w moją stronę wydawał się wręcz szponem.  
\- Ona ? Odprowadzam ją do sekretariatu ! Odbiło Pani ?  
\- Kłamiesz ! Czyżbyś bał się walki ? Może tak naprawdę nie jesteś taki niepokonany jak o Tobie mówią ?  
-O czym Pani w ogóle mówi ?! Nie jestem żadnym Adamem !  
-Kłamiesz !  
Wraz z jej słowami usłyszałam kaszlnięcie.  
Mój brat stał na schodach.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To znowu ja :)  
> Wiem że styl pisania pozostawia wile do życzenia, ale nie jestem w stanie ubrać w słowa wszystkiego co dzieje się w mojej głowie. Wierzcie mi tam wszystko wygląda lepiej :) Również ortografia nie powala, ale sama nie potrafię wyłapać wszystkich błędów więc po prostu za nie przepraszam i mam nadzieje że będzie ich coraz mniej :> Była bym również wdzięczna za uwagi czytelników, nawet te dla mnie najgorsze :)


	3. Ujawnienie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Witam :)  
> W tym tygodniu spóźniłam się trochę z rozdziałem za co przepraszam, ale nie mogłam znaleźć czasu żeby go poprawić.  
> Miłego czytania !

Stiles/Adam  
Do piwnicy dotarłem akurat w momencie kiedy Panna Creig oskarżała Issaka o, że tak powiem, brak jaj. Swoją obecność jednak zaznaczyłem dopiero w momencie kiedy Issak mówił że nie jest mną a Poszukiwaczka zarzuciła mu kłamstwo. Zakaszlałem więc lekko dla lepszego efektu.  
-Tak się składa droga panno Creig, że Issak mówi prawdę. Nie jest Adamem. Nie jest mną.   
Wraz z ostatnim zdaniem, jej miecz poleciał w moją stronę przecinając powietrze ledwie o milimetr od mojego ucha i zatrzymując się w ścianie za mną. Jak już mówiłem przyjmują coraz gorszych rekrutów. Nie miałem jednak czasu ubolewać nad tym dłużej, ponieważ chwile później poczułem na twarzy uderzenie butem. Kiedy odzyskałem widoczność zobaczyłem nóż w ręce kobiety który pędził wprost w stronę mojego serca. Zablokowałem ruch odrzucając kobietę w tył. Sam jednym szybkim skokiem dopadłem miecza wbitego w ścianę za mną. Odwróciłem się z nim w momencie kiedy Panna Creig ponownie próbowała skoczyć na mnie z nożem. Niestety na swojej drodze napotkała mój nowy nabytek. Można powiedzieć, że ona wręcz sama się na niego nadziała. Ale to ja pociągnełem ostrzem w górę przecinając jej serce. Jej krew wylądowała na moim ubraniu i twarzy. Przez chwilę żałowałem że to zrobiłem na oczach Issaka. Mogłem pozwolić jej go zabić a potem zareagować, bez świadków. Bo teraz nie istaniała możliwość żeby Issak tak po prostu o tym zapomniał. Z westchnieniem odwróciłem się wreszcie w jego stronę wiedząc jakie spojrzenie Issaka na mnie czeka. Ale nie spodziewałem się zobaczyć spojrzenia dodatkowych czterech par oczu.  
Alex  
Kiedy tylko Adam przyznał się do, no cóż bycia sobą, Poszukiwaczka zaatakowała. Walka była krótka i oczywiście zakończona wygraną Adama. Jednak w tej krótkiej chwili do piwnicy weszło więcej osób niż się spodziewałam. Byłam przecież pewna że nikt nie zauważył że Issak się tu znalazł. Ale teraz w piwnicy znajdowały się jeszcze cztery osoby. I jak się domyśliłam po ich wpatrywaniu się w Adama, wszyscy go znali.   
Stiles/Adam  
Zobaczenie Scotta, Dereka, Lydi i Kiry na schodach było lekkim zaskoczeniem. Nie sadziłem że któreś z nich zauważy jak udaje się do piwnicy. Ale już najbardziej nie wiedziałem co robi tutaj Derek, który jak by nie patrzeć, nie powinien się w ogóle znajdować na terenie szkoły. A teraz cała czwórka patrzyła na mnie umazanego we krwi jak by zobaczyli mnie po raz pierwszy w życiu. No cóż, chyba własnie tak było. Pierwszy ocknął się Scott.  
-Stiles ? Coś Ty właśnie zrobił ? - przerażenie na jego twarzy, zabolało bardziej niż mógł bym przypuszczać że w ogóle może.  
\- Sccot... Ja... Właściwie nie wiem co Ci powiedzieć.   
-Może prawdę Stails. Co się tu do diabła dzieje ! - Chyba pierwszy raz widzę tak wściekłego Dereka od czasu kiedy ze Scottem urządziliśmy sobie wyścigi w jego Camero oczywiście bez jego wiedzy.   
\- Dobra posłuchajcie... To może dziwonie zabrzmieć ale... No cóż nie jestem Stilsem.   
-Wiem że możesz mieć kryzys tożsamości po Nigitsune, ale Stils to nie jest zabawne ! Właśnie zabiłeś człowieka ! - Lydia, oczywiście. Banshe. Mało ich pozostało, i choć staramy się chronić jej gatunek nie zawsze się nam udaje. Poszukiwacze nienawidzą wszystkiego co może im zaszkodzić.   
\- Wiem jak to brzmi, ale niestety jest to prawdą. Wytłumaczę wam jeśli...  
\- Adam ! Nie mamy na to czasu ! Musimy uciekać, wraz z zarejestrowaniem jej śmierci przyślą następnego !   
Spojrzałem na Alex pierwszy raz odkąd pokonałem Poszukiwaczkę ( inaczej wredną Panne Creig ) i poczułem jak bardzo za nią tęskniłem. Nie wyglądała oczywiście jak moja prawdziwa siostra, nie tak jak ją zapamiętałem z pierwszego życia. Wtedy miała piękną jasną cerę i jasne proste włosy sięgające pasa i oczy w kolorze czekolady po ojcu. Teraz była ciemnowłosą latynoską z wręcz niespotykanymi zielonymi oczami. Nie przypominała nawet trochę mojej siostry. Przynajmniej nie z wyglądu. Jedak jej dusza było identyczna, tak samo błękitna z czerwonymi pasmami. Tak samo żywa i wojownicza jak przy narodzinach. Tylko dzięki duszy potrafiłem ją rozpoznawać, wygląd zawsze się nam zmieniał ale dusza pozostawała taka sama. Patrzyła na mnie z niepokojem, ale kiedy się do niej uśmiechnąłem zrobiła to samo. A po chwili już była w moich ramionach, boże tęskniłem za tą dziewczyną.   
\- Alex... Nigdy więcej nie zgadzaj się na moje głupie pomysły ! - Śmiech mojej siostry rozszedł się po korytarzu echem.  
\- Adam.. Nigdy więcej nie wpadaj na głupie pomysły !   
\- Wtedy nie był bym sobą siostra. - kiedy zaśmiała się znowu, usłyszałem w jej śmiechu płacz. Tęskniła za mną. - Tęskniłem.   
Przytulałem ją mocniej, i choć chciał bym jej nie puszczać wiedziałem że moi przyjaciele nie pozwolą mi na to za długo. Już po chwili poczułem jak Derek odciąga mnie od Alex i ciśnie na ścianę. Jeszcze wczoraj by mnie to zabolało, ale teraz zatrzymałem się centymetr od ściany.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać mną tak rzucać Derek ? Wiem że masz to w zwyczaju, ale kurcze stary to się robi nudne!   
\- Przestane kiedy powiesz nam co tu się dzieje Stails ! Przed chwilą zamordowałeś swoją nauczycielkę ! - spojrzałem na Panne Creig która leżała w kałuży krwi pod naszymi stopami. Hmm, gdybym był wciąż wczorajszym Stilsem wpadłbym w panikę. Ale to już nie jestem ja. Podszedłem więc tylko do ciała i robiąc nacięcie na karku wyciągnąłem niewielkie urządzenie, implant. Wiedziałem że na pewno zarejestrował już jej miejsce i czas jej śmierci, ale wiedziałem również że przy odrobinie wysiłku wydobędę tego z tego maleństwa ostatnie miejsce przebywania Poszukiwaczki przed pojawieniem się w mojej szkole. Może nawet wydobędę dane o głównej kwaterze Poszukiwaczy. Wytarłem implant o swoją koszulkę i spojrzałem ponownie na ciało. Krwi było coraz więcej. Musieliśmy pozbyć się ciała jak najdyskretniej i najszybciej. Westchnąłem, wiedziałem że tylko Alex będzie umiała to zrobić. Ja sam nie odzyskałem jeszcze w pełni sił.  
\- Derek, mogę wam to wytłumaczyć jak już pozbędę się ciała ? Czy może chcesz żeby wszedł tu ktoś niepożądany i zobaczył jak wszyscy stoimy wokół ciała Panny Creig a ja trzymam miecz którym spowodowałem jej dziurę w piersi ? - Derek to Derek, bez podjechania brwiami w górę nie umie podejmować decyzji.   
\- W porządku, jak chcesz ją stąd wynieść ?   
\- Nie musi jej wynosić, spale ją. -Alex nigdy nie ukrywała tego co potrafi i choć ja sam wolałem żeby nie wiedzieli co umiemy, to jednak zdawałem sobie sprawę że inaczej nie pozbędziemy się ciała nie zauważeni.   
-Spalisz ? - Scott był tym pomysłem równie przerażony co cała reszta. I nie dziwie mu się, moja siostra czasami przypomina Malie z początku naszej znajomości. Nie ma w sobie ani grama uczuć dla obcych.   
\- Tak spalić, boże Alfo gdzie Cię uchowali skoro nic nie umiesz ?   
\- Alex ! Przestań ! Spal ją i idźmy gdzieś pogadać.   
Moja siostra niezadowolona z tego że znowu jej rozkazuje, pokazała mi środkowego palca zanim posłała kulę ognia w stronę ciała. Scott, Derek i reszta patrzyli w szoku jak z jej ręki wydobywa się ogień i pochłania ciało nauczycielki. Nie dziwie się im, choć są nadnaturalni nigdy nie widzieli Nieśmiertelnego w akcji. A im starszy Nieśmiertelny tym jest on potężniejszy. Więc moja rodzina jest na drugim miejscu jeśli chodzi o potęgę. Starszy od nas jest tylko Cezar. Sukinsyn. Jest starszy od nas o dwa życia, więc jest o dwa poziomy od nas silniejszy. I choć my umiemy już kontrolować wszystkie 4 żywioły i opanowaliśmy komunikacje umysłową to wciąż nie opanowaliśmy żywiołu ducha ani teleportacji. Więc kiedy tylko spotykamy Cezara ten może zniknąć kiedy i gdzie mu się podoba a my nie możemy go gonić. Skurwysyn.   
Kiedy szczątki naszej byłej chemiczki zmieniły się jedynie w garstkę popiołu, Alex rozwiała go po korytarzu niczym kurz. I nic już nie zostało z Poszukiwaczki.   
\- Dobrze, teraz możemy albo wrócić na lekcje albo pójść do kliniki porozmawiać. Wasz wybór, choć muszę Ci Scott przypomnieć że masz do zaliczenia biologie. - proszę wybierz biologie, proszę..  
\- Spotkamy się w klinice za 15 minut. Bądź tam Stails.   
Kiedy skinąłem mu głową, odszedł razem z resztą schodami.   
Mogłem odejść już w nocy, wtedy wszystko było by łatwiejsze.

Alex  
Kiedy przyjaciele mojego brata, odeszli chciałam go namówić byśmy uciekli. Nie musieliśmy im niczego tłumaczyć, nie byli naszą rodziną. Ale kiedy powiedziałam o tym Adamowi odpowiedział :   
\- Nie są Twoją rodziną Alex. Ale są moją. Zasłużyli na wyjaśnienia i pożegnanie. To moja rodzina.   
\- Ja jestem Twoją rodziną Adam.  
\- Ty też. Ale Ciebie nie było przy mnie od 18 lat, a Scott był. Nie potrafię ich zostawić bez żadnych wyjaśnień. Chciałem, ale okazało się że nie potrafię.  
Więc pojechaliśmy do kliniki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Myślę że zmienię dzień wstawiania nowego rozdziału na piątki. Lubię piątki :D


	4. Prawda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hej !  
> Tak wiem spóźniłam się z rozdziałem. Przepraszam tych co to czytają :) Ale jestem chora i naprawdę nie miałam siły na poprawianie rozdziału. A rozdział będzie krótki bo to tak naprawdę tylko jego połowa. Natomiast jeśli wyzdrowieje to w piątek wstawię drugą, jeśli nie to pojawi się ona dopiero kiedy będę zdrowa :)   
> Miłego czytania !

Denerwowałem się. Nie wiedziałem jak mam im to wszystko powiedzieć, jak wytłumaczyć. Nie chciałem żeby mnie znienawidzili . Jechałem więc powoli, nie spieszyło mi się do ich oskarżycielskich spojrzeń, ani do nieufności. Alex chciała żebyśmy zabrali tam Erica, ale ja wolałem żeby został tam gdzie jest. Eric był na to za młody, mino tego że był Nieśmiertelnym. Bo nigdy nie ukończył 12 lat... Nie wiedzieliśmy dlaczego, ale zawsze umierał przed urodzinami. Teraz miał 11 lat i tylko kilka tygodni dzieliło go od ponownej śmierci. Wolałem więc go w to nie mieszać.   
Kiedy dotarliśmy do kliniki, wszyscy już tam byli. A nawet więcej osób niż powinno. Zaparkowałem jeepa koło radiowozu ojca i po głębokim oddech wyszedłem z wozu razem z Alex. A kiedy wszedłem do środka, wiedziałem że nie ma już odwrotu. Musiałem im wszystko powiedzieć.   
***  
W środku czekali na mnie wszyscy, tata, Scott, Derek, Lydia, Malia, Issak, Liam, Dewton, Kira. Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie z niepokojem, nie widząc jak się zachować.   
-No cóż, nie wiedziałem że tu będziesz tat..Szeryfie.   
\- Kiedy się dowiadujesz że twój syn właśnie zabił swoją nauczycielkę chemii, okazuje się że włamanie do jubilera jednak nie jest tak ważne jak wcześniej.   
-Syn... Może zacznijmy od tego. Nie jestem Twoim synem Szeryfie. Przynajmniej nie, że tak powiem, duchowo.   
Słyszę jak wciąga powietrze, wiem jak bardzo go zraniłem tymi słowami. Nie dziwie się, kocha mnie i nigdy nie myślał że usłyszy ode mnie te słowa.   
\- Stiles...? O czym Ty mówisz ? Jestem Twoim Ojcem ! Spójrz mi w oczy i... - właśnie wtedy zauważył że już nie mam jego oczu. Wiem że oczy wróciły one do swojego pierwotnego koloru, tak jak zawszę. Tylko one nigdy się nie zmieniały, bez znaczenia na wcielenie. Oprócz bycia Stilsem, kiedy to Alex rzuciła na nie zaklęcie. Teraz więc tylko jedno było podobne kolorem do oczu Szeryfa. - Twoje oczy...  
\- Wiem. Takie właśnie są naprawdę. To oczy moich rodziców. Lewe mam po mamie, prawe po ojcu.  
\- Nie. Claudia miała szare oczy, nie czekoladowe. A ja nie mam niebieskich.   
\- Tak wiem, Claudia miała niesamowite oczy. Ale ona nie była moją matką. Znaczy była matką Stilsa ale nie moją. A ja już nie jestem Stilsem. Nazywam się Adam. Nie mam pojęcie jak wam to wytłumaczyć... to takie porąbane...  
\- O czym Ty mówisz Stary ?! Jesteś Stilesm ! Jeszcze wczoraj z Tobą rozmawiałem ! - Scott podszedł do mnie bliżej i patrzył mi prosto w oczy.  
\- Wiem Scotty, może powinienem ująć to inaczej. Nie jestem już tylko Stilsem. Jestem... cóż można powiedzieć że jestem dwoma osobami na raz. Byłem Stailsem, żyłem życiem Stilsa przez 18 lat aż do wczoraj. Bo wczoraj sobie przypomniałem kim jestem naprawdę. Czyli Adamem.   
\- Nie rozumiem, jak możesz być jednocześnie moim synem i nim nie być ?   
\- Jest Nieśmiertelnym.   
Dewton. Jak zawsze błyskotliwy, nadawał się na emisariusza watahy Scotta. Wiedział tak wiele że miałem pewność że nikt z watahy nie zginie przez jego niewiedzę.   
\- Tak, właśnie tym jestem. - Derek prychnął.  
\- Nieśmiertelnym ? To tylko bajki.   
\- Powiedział wilkołak... - zaszydziła Alex  
\- Więc tuż przed Tobą stoi postać z bajki. Jestem Nieśmiertelnym Derek, jestem jednym z pierwszych.   
\- Czekajcie kim jest ,, Nieśmiertelny " ? - Szeryf patrzył na wszystkich zabłąkanym wzrokiem. Parzył na wszystkich oprócz mnie.   
\- Może ja to wytłumaczę Adamie...  
\- Nie Alex, ja to zrobię. - popatrzyłem na wszystkich - Ale na początku chciałem wszystkim powiedzieć że was nie okłamywałem. Nie wiedziałem kim jestem aż do wczoraj, więc nigdy tego nie ukrywałem. Znaliście mnie i dalej mnie znacie. Zmieniłem się, i choć nie jestem już wczorajszym Stilsem to wciąż trochę mi z niego pozostało. Więc słuchajcie ale nie oceniajcie zbyt pochopnie dobrze ?   
Kiedy wszyscy skinęli głowami zacząłem opowiadać.   
\- Urodziłem się w starożytnym Rzymie razem z Alexandrom i naszym młodszym bratem Erickiem. Nasi rodzice, Oktawia i Gabriel pracowali przy budowie koloseum, zresztą my też. Bratem mojego ojca był Cezar, był zazdrosny o wszystko, o moją matkę o nasz dom, nawet o nas. Nienawidził naszego ojca, i choć on nie chciał tego widzieć my z Alex nie byliśmy ślepi, staraliśmy się przekonać ojca że nie powinien ufać bratu. Ale on był w niego tak zapatrzony, uważał że jego młodszy braciszek przecież nie zrobił by mu krzywdy. A Cezar tylko czekał na okazje by go zabić. I wreszcie się doczekał, przy budowaniu koloseum zawaliła się konstrukcja filaru, przygniotła ojca. Byliśmy tam z Alex i widzieliśmy jak tata wyciąga rękę po pomoc do Cezara, a on go zabił. Zabrał belkę podtrzymującą wszystko nad głową ojca. Przygniotło go całego. Próbowaliśmy uciec, wróciliśmy po mamę i Erica, ale zanim zdążyliśmy wytłumaczyć mamie co się dzieje Cezar już u nas był. Najpierw zabił mamę, po prostu ją zadźgał. Potem powiesił Alex - tu spojrzałem na siostre z bólem, nawet wspomnienia jej krzyków były zbyt bolesne. - i udusił Erica. Mnie zabrał nad urwisko, byłem zbyt podobny do ojca i za to nienawidził mnie chyba jeszcze bardziej i dlatego to ja byłem ostatni. Patrzenie na ich śmierć było... - prawie bym nie dał rady opowiadać dalej, gdyby nie dłoń Alex na moim ramieniu. Popatrzyłem na nią z wdzięcznością i mówiłem dalej. - Zrzucił mnie z urwiska, leżałem na jego dnie przez jeszcze parę godzin, sparaliżowany, wykrwawiający się. To wtedy obiecałem sobie w duchu że go dorwę i zabije za wszystko co zrobił mojej rodzinie. Nawet nie wiedziałem że będę miał okazje. Umarłem wtedy, wykrwawiałem się. To była moja pierwsza śmierć. Obudziłem się trzy lata później w Grecji w ciele małego chłopca, byłem przerażony. Pamiętałem całe moje poprzednie życie, wszystko, ale jednocześnie nie byłem sobą. Byłem kimś innym. Myślałem że zwariowałem, że wymyśliłem sobie to wszystko, zresztą tak mówili moi nowi rodzice. I prawie bym im uwierzył, Ale pare lat później spotkałem Alexandre. Nie wyglądała jak wcześniej, nie miała już tych samych jasnych włosów po pas, ani oczu po mamie. Ale to była moja siostra, wiedziałem to. Dopiero później odkryliśmy że widzimy swoje dusze, zapewne po to żebyśmy mogli się zawsze odnajdować. Wtedy jednak to było jedynie przeczucie, nie wiedziałem co robić, byłem przerażony. Zostawił bym ją tam, nie podszedł bym. Bałem się to zrobić bo nie chciałem żeby to wszystko co pamiętałem było prawdą. Ale Alex miała inne plany, kiedy odchodziłem podeszła do mnie i powiedziała że jeśli chciałem ją tak zostawić to powinienem się jeszcze raz zastanowić bo jeśli ona ma oszaleć to wolała by nie robić tego sama. - usłyszałem kogoś cichy śmiech i sam też się uśmiechnąłem na to wspomnienie. Moja siostra była niesamowita, zawsze upewniała się że będziemy wszyscy razem, że się nie rozdzielimy. - Kilka miesięcy później odnaleźliśmy również Erica. Jednak przed swoimi 12 urodzinami Eric dusi się w czasie snu i umiera. Nie wiedzieliśmy wtedy że już nie możemy umrzeć, więc przez śmierć Erica myśleliśmy że każdy z nas umrze w końcu tak jak za pierwszym razem. Ale tak się nie stało, a kilka tygodni później poczuliśmy jak Erick rodzi się na nowo. To była taka ulga.   
-Biegłeś przez całe miasto żeby zdążyć. - Alex uśmiechała się jak zawsze kiedy to wspominaliśmy. Ale tylko ona, reszta zebranych czekała aż dokończę opowieść. Widziałem że tat.. Szeryf długo nie wytrzyma bez pytań. Derek podniesionymi brwiami dał znać żebym kontynuował, przysięgam koleś kiedyś podjedzie nimi do linii włosów.   
\- Tak, biegłem. Byliśmy razem przez kolejne 12 lat, wtedy Eric znowu udusił się we śnie. I tak co 12 lat. My z Alex starzeliśmy się i umieraliśmy dopiero ze starości lub po poważnych chorobach czy wypadkach. A nasz młodszy braciszek zawsze się dusił. Bez względu od wcielenia nigdy nie ukończył 12 lat. Tak jak za pierwszym razem. Żyliśmy tak bardzo długo, większość czasu tylko we trójkę, nie chcieliśmy by ktoś znał nasz sekret. Cezara pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy przy 4 wcieleniu, na początku nie mogliśmy uwierzyć, on zresztą też. Próbowaliśmy z nim walczyć, ale zawsze okazywał się silniejszy. Mimo wszystko nie poddawaliśmy się, czasami go szukaliśmy, czasami sam nas znajdował. Zawsze kończyło się walką i śmiercią kogoś z nas. Wreszcie mieliśmy dość, nie chcieliśmy wciąż od nowa patrzeć jak któreś z nas umiera. Ta walka przecież nie miała sensu, żadne z nas tak na prawdę nie mogła umrzeć. Więc zaczęliśmy unikać Cezara i żyć własnym życiem. Tylko że on nie unikał nas. Założył organizację Poszukiwaczy, wmówił im że jesteśmy złem tego świata i że jeśli zabiją nas dostatecznie dużą ilość razy to wreszcie znikniemy na zawsze. Nikt z nich oczywiście nie miał pojęcia że on też jest taki jak my. Więc zaczęli nas szukać po całym świecie, jeśli nas znajdowali to albo uchodziliśmy z tego z życiem albo nie. Niestety 18 lat temu coś się stało. Żyliśmy w Nowym Yorku, myśleliśmy że jesteśmy bezpieczni w tak dużym mieście. Więc założyliśmy rodziny, Alex miała narzeczonego. A ja miałem żonę, i syna... Myliliśmy się jednak w kwestii bezpieczeństwa. Pewniej nocy po prostu wpadli do naszych domów. Próbowaliśmy z nimi walczyć, ale było ich tak wielu... zabili wszystkich. Zabili narzeczonego Alexandry i moją rodzinę. Moją zonę i mojego... mojego syna. Razem z Alex przeżyliśmy. Uciekliśmy na lotnisko a stamtąd polecieliśmy do Seattle. Ale na lotnisku w Seattle się załamałem, straciłem rodzinę i nie mogłem znieść myśli że nie dałem rady ich uratować. Więc wpadłem na pomysł żeby Alex zabrała mi wszystkie wspomnienia, żebym nic nie pamiętał i żebym nie cierpiał. Chcieliśmy z tym poczekać. Ale wtedy zobaczyłem was - kiwnąłem głową na Szeryfa - Stałeś z Claudią nieopodal i kłóciłeś się że nie dasz dziecku imienia po jej panieńskim nazwisku, mówiłeś że nikt nie zdoła go poprawnie wymówić. A Claudia się śmiała i mówiła że właśnie o to chodzi. Boże byliście tacy szczęśliwi z powodu tego dziecka. Z powodu dziecka którego już z wami nie było. - Patrzyłem w oczy Szeryfa kiedy to mówiłem, widziałem jak jego oczy się poszerzają z niedowierzania i przerażenia. - Nie było już jego duszy z wami, Claudia nosiła w sobie martwe dziecko już od kilku godzin. Pewnie zorientowała by się za kilka kolejnych. Ale ja nie chciałem byście stracili to szczęście, wiedziałem jak to jest stracić dziecko. Nie chciałem byście i wy to poczuli. Więc powiedziałem Alex co planuje a potem po prostu strzeliłem sobie w głowę w łazience. Na pewno o tym później słyszałeś w telewizji. Widzicie kiedy umieramy nie możemy zająć ciała w którym wciąż jest dusza, więc zostają nam tylko te bez nich. Najbliższym ciałem bez duszy był wasze dziecko Szeryfie, wybrałem je żebyście nie poczuli jego utraty. Jeszcze przed narodzinami, była u was Alex. Pamiętasz tą kobietę która doglądała Claudii w ciąży ?   
-Ta..- pokręcił głową i odchrząknął zanim kontynuował - Tak pamiętam, mówiła że przysłali ją z szpitala. Opiekowała się Claudią przez parę dni a potem zniknęła.  
\- Tak to była moja siostra, podała tylko Claudii parę mikstur i rzuciła parę czarów żebym niczego nie pamiętał po narodzinach. A potem odeszła bo jej zadanie się skończyło. A ja się urodziłem całkowicie bez pamięci, bez wiedzy i bez mocy. Byłem Stilsem, przez 18 lat byłem Twoim synem, a Twoim przyjacielem Scott. I wiem jak to wygląda, wiem że trudno wam jest w to wszystko uwierzyć ale taka jest prawda. I prawdą jest że miałem zamiar jeszcze dziś rano odejść bez mówienia wam o tym wszystkim.   
Wszyscy patrzyli na mnie, jakby mnie nie znali. I może mieli trochę racji, nie znali całego mnie. Pierwszy odezwał się Szeryf, a jego słowa zabolały bardziej niż cokolwiek w moim życiu.  
\- Więc odejdź Stails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mam nadzieje że się podobało :)   
> Była bym również wdzięczna za opinie o opowiadaniu, nawet te najgorsze :)

**Author's Note:**

> Piszę to opowiadanie na bieżąco, i choć mam już zapisanych kilka rozdziałów będę wstawiać jeden rozdział na tydzień. Nie wiem jednak ile tych rozdziałów będzie :)


End file.
